1927-28 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1927-28 season of the Ontario Hockey Association Junior Series: =''Group Play= Group 1 'Section A' 'Section B' '''Section B Final' 2 games total goals Belleville beat Trenton 3 goals to 2. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Belleville beat Kingston 7 goals to 2. Group 2 'Section A' 'Section B' Section B Final 2 games total goals Markham beat Stouffville 6 goals to 5. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Markham beat Lindsay 6 goals to 3. Group 3 'Standings' #Oshawa Shamrocks #Bowmanville #Peterborough Hockey Club (withdrew) #Whitby (withdrew) #Port Hope (withdrew before the season started) Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Oshawa beat Bowmanville 6 goals to 5. Group 4 Group 5 'Standings' 'Semi Final' Sudden death *January 24 Toronto Canoe Club 5 Parkdale Canoe Club 1 @ Toronto 'Final' 2 games total goals Toronto Marlboros beat Toronto Canoe Club 5 goals to 2. Group 6 'Standings' Pickering College dropped out. 'Final' 2 games total goals Newmarket beat Toronto Danforth 8 goals to none. Group 7 Group 8 'Section A' (Just 2 teams) 2 games total goals *'Niagara Falls' 6 Port Colborne 2 *'Niagara Falls' 8 Port Colborne 1 Niagara Falls beat Port Colborne 14 goals to 3. 'Section B' (Niagara District League) Niagara-on-the-Lake (won), Confederates, Maroons, Athletics, Canadiens, Port Dalhousie, Sheiks. Statistics unavailable. Section B Final 2 games total goals Niagara-on-the-Lake beat Port Dalhousie 3 goals to 2. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Niagara Falls beat Niagara-on-the-Lake 17 goals to 4. Group 9 'Standings' Port Dover withdrew. 'Final' 2 games total goals Brantford Junior Hockey Club beat Simcoe 9 goals to 2. Group 10 'Section A' 'Section B' Stratford (won), Clinton, Mitchell. Seaforth (dropped out before season). 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Kitchener beat Stratford 7 goals to 4. Group 11 'Section A' #Paris #Brantford Hockey Club #Ingersoll Statistics unavailable. Section A Final 2 games total goals Paris beat Brantford Hockey Club 13 goals to 8. 'Section B' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Paris beat London 5 goals to 4. Group 12 Owen Sound Greys (Only team) Group 13 'Section A' Section A Final Sudden death *February 1 Elora 6 Fergus 1 @ Fergus 'Section B' Listowel (won), Mount Forest, Palmerston, Milverton (dropped out). Statistics unavailable.'' '''Group Final 2 games total goals Listowel beat Elora 6 goals to 3. Group 14 Alliston & Meaford dropped out before the season started. =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals St Michaels College beat Georgetown 9 goals to 2. Listowel beat Owen Sound Greys 10 goals to 8. Newmarket beat Parry Sound 1 goal to none. Belleville beat Markham 6 goals to 1. Brantford Hockey Club beat Paris 7 goals to 5. Toronto Marlboros beat Niagara Falls 11 goals to 3. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals St Michaels College beat Belleville 12 goals to 6. Kitchener beat Listowel 6 goals to 2. Newmarket beat Oshawa 8 goals to 1. Toronto Marlboros beat Brantford Junior Hockey Club 28 goals to 5. Semi Finals 2 games total goals Toronto Marlboros beat St Michaels College 8 goals to 3. Newmarket beat Kitchener 8 goals to 3. Final 2 games total goals Toronto Marlboros beat Newmarket 4 goals to 3 Toronto Marlboros advanced to the 1927-28 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =Team Photos= 27-28SMJrs.jpg|St Michaels College =Game Ads= Group Play 27-28OHAJr3Bowmanville GameAd.jpg|Group 3 @ Bowmanville 27-28OHAJr3BowmanvilleGameAd2.jpg|Group 3 Final @ Bowmanville 27-28OHAJr4TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 4 @ Toronto 27-28OHAJr5TorArenaGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto (Arena Gardens) 27-28OHAJr5TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto (Varsity Arena) 27-28OHAJr6TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 @ Toronto 27-28OHAJr6FTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 Final @ Toronto 27-28OHAJr14BarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 14 @ Barrie Provincial Playoffs 2-28OHAJr1RTorontoGameAd.jpg|First Round @ Toronto 27-28OHAJr1RTorontoGameAd.jpg|First Round @ Toronto 27-28OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 27-28OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd2.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 27-28OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 27-28OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1928 in hockey